Dream
by Fire and Flare
Summary: Jamie is taken to the mutant school by Jean and Ororo, and proves to be a handful. To top it all of, Magneto is after her, RR!


Dream By: Fire_and_Flare Chapter One: Arival I do not own X-Men or X-Men 2! I wish I could act in it though!!!!  
  
Jamie walked down the windy New York City streets and stopped infront of a tall brown-skinned teenager.  
"Yo Dream! Hook me up with a chain belt!" He said as Jamie walked up next to him.  
"Sure thing Moe!" Jamie answered her friend. Jamie had sholder length black hair, and had brown eyes. She wore black pants and a black short sleeved shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath it. She knew the people who walked by her probley thought she was part of a gothic gang, but she wasn't. She wasn't even gothic. She just liked the fact that people thought she was tough looking.  
Jamie focused her mind on a chain belt and without much concontration, and belt appeared in her hands. Jamie was gifted with the power of making things. She could make anything, even humans. Thats how she got the nickname Dream.  
"Thats tight girl!" Moe said as he took the belt and put it on.  
Jamie laughed. "Sorry to burst your bubble Moe but i've gotta go. I got a weird letter from some dude named, Charles Xavier, he wants me to meet him in the park right about," Jamie said and stole a glance at her watch, "Now."  
"Aw man! Oh well.. wouldn't want you to be late." Moe answered sarcasticly.  
"Later!" Jamie said as she ran down the short street and to the park entrance marked "Happy Hill's Park".  
~X~  
Jean Grey's heals clicked as she hurried down the long corridores. Jean was late to a meeting with Professer Xavier and she hated to keep him waiting. She reached his office door and met Ororo outside.  
"Your late too?" Ororo asked.  
"Yea I was so caught up in the medical work in the lab I lost track of time." Jean answered.  
"I think he is sending us to find a mutant." Ororo told her.  
::Come in you two:: Jean heard the farmilliar thoughts of Professer Xavier. Jean reached for the door knob and opened the door. Ororo stepped into the office and sat down on one of the chairs followed by Jean.  
"It has come to my attention that a mutant is living in New York City, a mutant that can be put in danger of Magneto. She has the power to make anything," The Professer told the two women.  
"Anything?" Jean asked, amazed.  
"Anything. I have sent her a note to meet us at the park. I would like you and Ororo to take the X-Jet and meet her there. She may be hard to persuade, but im sure you can get her to come." Professer Xavier answered.  
"I'll go fire up the Jet." Ororo said as she left the room.  
"Jean, I want you to know that this girl may seem tough on the outside, but on the inside she is very nice. You will like her a lot, im sure." Xavier informed Jean.  
Jean gave The Professer an odd look. He was sure making a big deal out of this.  
"The Jet is ready for take off." Ororo said, appearing at the door.  
~X~  
Jamie opened the park gate and stepped inside. The sky had turned grayish-black and swift winds blew all around her.  
"Great day for a meeting!" She said to herself sarcasticly.  
Jamie put her arms up to sheild her face and walked to the bench near the slide and sat down. The winds picked up speed, so much, that she almost slid off the bench.  
"I've got an idea!" Jamie thought. She put her hands out infront of her and imagined an umbrella. "This will protect me from the wind!"  
Jamie opened up the umbrella and regretted it. She dug her feet into the ground as the umbrella pulled her to a large black plane sitting in the middle of the park. She let go of the umbrella and watched it blow away.  
"When did that get here?" She said aloud, looking at the plane.  
Jamie noticed that the winds had died down and the sun was peeking out from under the clouds.  
"Just about a minute ago." Someone answered from behind her.  
Jamie spun around and faced two women. One with red hair and the other with snowy-white.  
"And just who are you?" Asked Jamie.  
"My name is Jean." Answered the red head.  
"And im Ororo." Added the white haired one.  
"Dream." Jamie told them her nick name. Jamie reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter. "You wanted to see me...?"  
"Yes, we have noticed your ability to make things with your mind. We come from a school where there are other children like you, ones with a mutant ability." Jean told her.  
Jamie raised her eyebrows. "Well thats nice, whatever." She answered, half amused.  
"We want you to come back with us, so you can learn to control your ability." Ororo said.  
Jamie laughed. "Well you people sure don't know much, other wise you would know that my powers are just fine." Jamie hated to be rude but these people were getting on her nerves.  
"No you don't understand there is a very powerful mutant after you named Magneto, and he wants to kill you." Jean informed her.  
"I can take care of myself." Jamie answered without a flicker of emotion on her face. An image of a knife popped into her head and one appeared in her hand.  
"Oops, im working on that." Jamie said, the knife was an accident. She thought of the knife going away and it dissappeared into thin air.  
"You see, this is what we mean. We want to help you with your powers." Ororo stated.  
"You can allways leave if you don't like the school." Jean said.  
"And why should I just go with you? For all I know you could be mutant killers insted of mutants!" Jamie challenged.  
Jean smiled. "If this will prove things then watch."  
Jean scanned the area for the umbrella and spotted it. Jean concontraited on the umbrella and it floated to her out stretched hand.  
Jamie watched the umbrella in awe. She had never met another mutant before, but she was still not letting her guard down. "Where is this school?" Jamie asked.  
"In Westchester, NewYork." Ororo answered.  
"You two are still complete strangers to me." Jamie said.  
"We promise we arn't murderers." Jean said with a smile.  
Jamie studied them for a minute. The only home she had was the one she made up herself, not much there to leave behind. "Okay, I'll go with you, but I am not making any promises to stay."  
~X~  
Jamie sat in the jet with Ororo and Jean sitting in front of her controlling it.  
"So did you have any friends back in the City?" Ororo asked.  
"No." Jamie answered sacasticly.  
Jean laughed quietly to herself. Jamie reminded her of Logan. It was way harder than she expected to get Jamie to go back with them.  
Professer Charles Xavier's voice was heard from the intercom. "Jean, Storm, do you have the girl with you?"  
"The name is Jamie, and yes I am right here." Jamie answered.  
"Well thats good! I'll see you back at the mansion, we have a room ready for you."  
"Well thats just peachy, I'll see you there!" Jamie told him sarcasticly.  
The intercom shut off on the other end.  
"Storm, what an interesting name." Jamie said.  
"Yes, I have the power to create Storms." Ororo answered.  
"So it was your fault I got blown all over the park?" Jamie asked.  
Ororo made no comment. Jamie was already begining to be a pain in her butt. She didn't know how Jean could see the humor in it.  
  
(A/N: My first X-Men fan fiction! Tell me how you like it but don't be toooo mean. And sorry for my bad spelling, I don't have spell check on my computer.R/R) 


End file.
